


A cup of tea to warm your soul.

by broken_bird



Series: Can I offer you a cup of something? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguments, Blankets, But like...no, Cold, Cold Weather, Crying, Fights, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I can't write fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, No Beta, Or anything that isn't angst, Sleeping Outside, Tea, parks, this was supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_bird/pseuds/broken_bird
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Oikawa wasn't the insecure one in their relationship.When they fight, and Iwaizumi storms out of the house.Will they be able to mend their relationship?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Can I offer you a cup of something? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	A cup of tea to warm your soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a fluffy fic, but angst...
> 
> Also, I swear I'm working on my other fic, just...very slowly...

They had a fight. They fought, and Iwaizumi stormed out of the house in a fit of rage, leaving Oikawa curled up in a ball on the couch. Their fight was stupid and he knew it. It started with a disagreement about a date that they have planned for a week, but Iwaizumi had something important come up that caused him to cancel.

It spiraled out of control, and soon, they were both throwing words they didn't mean at each other. Iwaizumi had a rough week, his classes and mind had been ruthless towards him, and he just needed a break. Coming home to Oikawa yelling at him because he had a project due, which caused him to miss his date was what sent him spiraling.

Contrary to popular belief, Oikawa wasn't the most insecure in their relationship, Iwaizumi was. He was just viewed as a steady rock due to his ability to be there, and the constant hiding of his emotions.

"I hate you, are you that lousy of a boyfriend that you can't even attend a date we've been planning for the past week," was the last thing Oikawa yelled at him.

He knew he was crying, silent sobs wracked his body, tears blurring his vision as he stumbled down the stairs of their apartment. Shoving open the door, he took a gasp of the icy cold air, his breath billowing around him as he exhaled.

He kept his head down as he wandered the streets, clad in nothing more than a sweatshirt and jeans. It was cold out, and he could feel his fingers going numb as he stopped at a park, sitting down on the swings he kicked the dirt, slowly causing the swing to sway back and forth as he got lost in his thoughts. His hands shook as they sat clasped together in the pocket of his pale blue sweatshirt.

He was a bad boyfriend, lousy, as Oikawa said. He knew they planned this date, but he didn't know that part of the project was included until a day ago. His thoughts spiraled as he shook against the cold, his arms wrapping around his body for warmth, shielding himself as much as he could.

He moved over to a tree near the back of the park and sat down, leaning against it, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Iwaizumi's sleep was plagued with nightmares of Oikawa leaving him. He would walk home to find the apartment empty with nothing more than a note laying on the hard, cold countertop that Oikawa normally sat on while he pestered him about his cooking.

_I'm sorry, Iwaizumi, but I don't think it's going to work out between us. If you can't be bothered to attend our dates, or even just be around me, I don't think we're meant to be._

_-Oikawa_

Iwaizumi. He wrote Iwaizumi. Not Iwa-chan, _Iwaizumi_. He fucked up. And now Oikawa would leave him and he'll spend the rest of his life alone because he fucked up. The apartment would be quiet and empty because Oikawa wouldn't be there.

He knew he was a bad boyfriend. He insulted him, teased him, forgot about their planned date, and calls his boyfriend, Shittykawa. He loves him though. Iwaizumi loves Oikawa and he can't imagine life without him, but it doesn't mean anything if Oikawa doesn't love him back.

He jerked awake gasping after his nightmare. The sun peeked out behind the trees, and he patted his pockets down looking for his phone. After realizing that he left it at home he shakily rose to his feet, bracing himself on the tree next to him, and started walking back to the apartment.

He could barely feel his hands and his legs were unsteady after spending a night outside in a sweatshirt and jeans. By now, he was sure his lips were tinged blue and the shivers that wracked through his body mercilessly, threatened to make him fall.

Stumbling into the apartment complex, he was hit by a wave of warm air that did nothing but caused his skin to feel like it was getting pricked with a thousand small needles. He staggered up the stairs to the third floor, where his shared apartment laid. Standing in front of the door to their apartment, he hesitated before knocking three times, he had forgotten his key and phone in his rush to leave the apartment. 

The knocks echoed down the little hallway, three knocks were their little code to let them know it was them. Not even thirty seconds had passed before the door flew open and Oikawa was revealed. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, bags resting under his eyes. There was no doubt that he stayed up waiting for Iwaizumi all night, and the thought of Oikawa waiting up for someone as pathetic as him, made his stomach twist and his heart clench.

Oikawa stared at him for a second before lunging at him and enveloping him in a hug, "Where were you? You didn't come back last night and I was so worried. I tried to call your phone, but you left it at home. Mattsun and Makki also said you didn't go stay with them."

He paused, stopping for air, taking a closer look at Iwaizumi's blue-tinged lips, and the arms wrapped around his shivering form. Only now noticing the clothing he was wearing was far too thin for the weather. The exposed skin on his face was cold to the touch, and his cheeks were tinged red.

"You're freezing, come inside. I'll make you a cup of tea, and we can talk about what happened, okay?"

Iwaizumi nodded, as he stumbled into the room, heading to sit on the couch. Curling up into a ball, he waited for Oikawa to return. His body shook, and he felt exhausted. It couldn't hurt to close his eyes for a bit, right? He slipped off into a light sleep as he closed his eyes, succumbing to the darkness.

"Hey, hey, Iwa-chan. Wake up, your tea is ready."

He blearily blinked his eyes open as the world came into focus. The brunette crouched in front of him gently shaking his shoulder. The first thing he noticed was the blanket draped around his body, the second was how much warmer he felt. Shivers still shook his body every now and then, but it was nothing like the almost violent jerking of before.

Oikawa passed him his cup of tea and sat down on the floor in front of him and made himself comfortable before looking up and asking softly, "Where were you last night?"

Iwaizumi turned his head away as he slipped his tea, mumbling under his breath, "The park."

"You spent the night at the park," he sounded disbelieving.

Iwaizumi nodded, silently confirming the statement as Oikawa stared at him with a heartbroken look. His eyes were watering and he looked like he was going to start crying.

"It's not your fault, Oikawa. I chose to stay the night out there, I could have got to Mattsun and Hanamaki's place, but I didn't, and that's on me," Iwaizumi had a slight smile as he tried to reassure his distraught boyfriend that this was not his fault.

"I told you off and I'm sorry. I was mad and it was irrational because you had a project you needed to do and I can't expect everything to go as planned all the time." Oikawa looked up, his eyes brimming with tears as he whispered out, " I'm sorry, Hajime. "

Iwaizumi shook his head, "It's not your fault. I'm a s-shit boyfriend and you know it. I'm so stupid for not realizing it earlier. A-All I do is insult you, and t-tease you. I don't know why you even keep me around. I'm not nice, I'm harsh and blunt, and I-I…" He broke off as his voice gave out before taking a shuddering breath.

He scrubbed his eyes violently as tears pooled at the corners before slowly trickling down his cheeks. Oikawa sat there shocked. Iwaizumi never cried, shockingly, as he was more insecure than Oikawa, and often spoke with him about his problems. Iwaizumi has always kept a straight face, if anything, his eyes would squeeze shut as he not his lip to prevent the tears and sobs from escaping his body.

Iwaizumi choked out a sob as Oikawa snapped out of his little daze and rushed to his boyfriend's side. Rubbing his back gently as he tried to comfort his obviously distraught boyfriend, Oikawa cooed softly at him, "It's okay. Just breathe. Let it all out. I got you."

"I-I just s-should be able to do more for you...I-I'm not nice, and I missed our date, and I j-just should be more d-dependable," he choked out between sobs.

"Baby, baby, no. It was my fault. I scored lower on a test than I would have liked, and I took my anger out on you. You shouldn't feel bad for something that was out of your control." Oikawa wiped his face with the corner of the blanket as he climbed up onto the couch next to Iwaizumi, wriggling under the blanket next to him and pulling his head down to rest against his chest. "It wasn't your fault, okay? It was never your fault."

Iwaizumi nodded, curling farther into Oikawa's chest as his eyes slipped shut and his breathing slowly evened out. As Oikawa peered down at the sleeping figure of his boyfriend, he carded his hands through his hair and sighed. They were going to make this work, it would take more than one fight to break them apart. The sun beamed down on them from an open window, and slowly, Oikawa drifted off to sleep as well.

Both of them napping as the sun peered through the open window, warming their flat as they laid relaxed in each other's company, they both knew that in the end, they were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, if you wish.
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
